Your Birthday?
by Slippery Sanity
Summary: Harry does not realize it is a special day for Draco. Harry/Draco


YOUR BIRTHDAY?

Slippery Sanity

I do not own Harry Potter. Yes, surprisingly. Enjoy it. Special thanks to SofiaLeith for being my beta reader! You are really awesome, sweetheart.

—

"The fast, silent movements of the snake and the unchanging expression strengthen its reputation as a mysterious and impenetrable creature. Slippery and sinuous — but not slimy —, snakes appear and disappear silently, without warning. Many can emit loud hisses, inflate the body and release a foul smell. And of course, the ability of some types of snake to kill with a fatal poison or with a suffocating grip gives people good reason to avoid them. Many people are terrified of snakes, so it is natural that they are used to guard important places such as caves filled with treasures, fountains of youth and the Hogwarts' Chamber of Secrets, as our amazing Harry Potter witnessed a few years ago", his voice slurred at this part, leading a brief laughter to the small classroom. "This also explains why thousands of ordinary people around the world raise various types of snakes as pets, both harmless and harmful. Even Muggles, yes, Mr. Bulstrode."

Draco finished his lecture, turned and picked a parchment from the table. He asked students who were packing their books and preparing to leave:

"Does anyone here know what this means?"

The drawing was of a snake coiled in a circle, it was biting its tail, the dark shade of gray on its head turning lighter at the tail in a gloomy gradient.

"Yes, Longbottom?" He walked over to the rosy-cheeked boy who had his hand raised.

"They are... are, mmm... ouroboros, right!" He seemed to be celebrating by himself and then, noticing the looks he got, lowered his head.

"Yes, they are, but that was not my question. Anyone else?"

The professor was ready to collect his things, bored with the students' lack of studying, when the Potter boy raised his hand:

"The ouroboro represents aspects related to snakes, consistent with the cycle of life."

He nodded.

"Ten points to Ravenclaw. Class dismissed."

The room fell silent and Potter left whispering his success with his roommate, Weasels' pride and joy, their daughter. He closed the door with a wave of his wand and massaged his temples.

"For Circe, it seems that I was mounted by a hag!" He muttered, looking at his chair and picking up the cerulean-blue ribbon that usually holds his pale hair in place. There was no way to absorb light in the dungeons — the strands of his hair were now dull and reached a little below his shoulders.

"I don't know about a hag", a voice in the background said, coming down the stairs from his room (which was luxuriously connected to the classroom, so Draco wouldn't be worn down by walking from one room to the other), "but by me, certainly."

"Oh, shut up, Potter. Your son was here a few minutes ago, have some decency."

Harry sat up, rubbing his unshaven chin, and launched a silly smile to the other.

"He's great, isn't he? Ginny can barely believe it."

Draco scowled.

"Sure, Ginny this, Ginny that, Ginny is playing Quidditch, Ginny is –"

Harry grappled him in a hug that was certainly not comfortable, due to the hard wood table that both were now, and stole a daring kiss from the blonde's pink lips. He did not close his green eyes, not even thought of doing that — he enjoyed seeing Draco's expression. They fought with their tongues, a silent war over who would lead the act, and after light bites they pulled apart.

"You are beautiful, you are who I want and you are a great professor."

"Mmm."

"Mmm what? Not enough? You know that if I start talking I won't stop."

"Enough." Draco sneered and grinned slyly, encircling the other's neck with slender arms.

Harry snuzzled his cheek and spoke in a hushed voice:

"Classes now?"

"No, that was the last."

He smirked.

"Then let's go–"

"Then let's go", cut Draco, raising his left eyebrow, "where?"

"To the bedroom."

"That's how you want to celebrate my birthday?"

Everything stopped for a moment; silence filled the room, louder than anything, and the steady tap of Draco's foot on the floor were heard. Harry blinked, then his eyes, contoured by dark eyelashes, widened comically:

"Oh, Draco!" He yelped. "I forgot! And you'd mentioned it last week, I remember. Forgive me?"

He sought the slytherin's mouth and met no resistance.

"No. And you're an asshole. I never forgot your birthday."

Harry stood there and Draco smiled in an evil manner.

"I had no ... I was busy! And it's hard to forget my birthday, this is unfair", he sniffed.

"Mmm."

"Again?"

"Again what?"

"'Mmm.'"

"Ssshh."

"What?"

"I was thinking about something."

"Mmm."

Draco curled his lips and his silver eyes scanned Harry up to his jaw.

"Staying in the room is a great idea."


End file.
